The Lost Princess
by Twizzler200
Summary: Maxon has a younger sister that becomes friends witb america during the selection. (There was no attack during the ceremony) Days later, she passes her fathers study and hears maxon getting beat. She cant take it anymore and stands up to her father.
1. The Lost Princess

My opinion on the selection. It was quite chaotic. Though, I did make quite a few friends. When there was only 4 left, I decided I should start talking to the selected more. I loved speaking with Elise, Celeste, and Kriss, but, the person I felt I was friends with the most was America. We were so close it felt as if we had known each other for years.

When Maxon chose his new wife, everything was amazing. The ceremony was beautiful, there were so many friends, I could go on! When he got on one knee in front of America I was so happy for them. Afterwards, me and America were talking until Celeste and Elise joined. They said Kriss was too upset to talk, and I understood.

Everything was perfect until a couple days later...

I was out walking in the hallway late at night. I was walking towards the stairs to go to my room until I passed my fathers office. I heard him yelling. I walked closer to the door, curious.

"You idiot! Why would you choose the stupid five! She's worthless and selfish! Maybe I should hurt her instead since you just can't seem to learn." In between sentences, I would hear maxons muffled screams. I wanted to help him so much but I would get in so much trouble if I went in there. I felt a tear fall down my face. I hated seeing my brother hurt. He was like my best friend, my other half, the person I could talk to any day about anything. I would do _anything _for him, but right now, the only way I could help him was to wait for him to go to his room.

I stood by the door, waiting. I heard footsteps coming and I quickly went in the hallway and grabbed Maxon pulling him into my room. I could tell he was shocked but pain took over and he let out a grunt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on close to him, crying.

"I'm sorry, I should have done something, I'm so so sorry." I cried.

"It's okay." He replied surprisingly calm. "There's nothing you could have done. But can you please help?"

I nodded and laid him on my bed. I got out cleaning supplies and started cleaning it. I disinfected three cuts until I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's America!"

"Come in."

She walked in and once she saw the sight, her eyes filled with fear and sadness. Tears ran down her face as she came running over to maxons side. I continued cleaning and bandaging and soon he was good to go. Him and America got up and I gave them both hugs. Maxon left while America stayed and we spoke.

"Thank you for helping him." She said kindly.

"No problem. He _is _my brother after all." I said jokingly. "But... I passed by my fathers office when it happened... I just can't stand to sit around while this happens to him. I... I have to do something. Please don't tell him. He will stop me."

Her eyes filled with fear again and she nodded slowly. "Go hang out with Maxon. He probably needs you." She nodded and left. Soon after, I left and walked towards my fathers study.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in!" Her fathers voice called out. Her hand trembled as she gripped the door handle. She opened the door and saw her father sitting at his desk. "Oh, Sophia, what do you want. It's late." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I've come to ask..." she had to push out the next bunch of words for them to come out. "No- I've come to tell you something. Stop hurting Maxon."

He stood up, glaring at her. "Who do you think you are, giving me orders? And no. He needs to learn his lesson."

"No! You can take your anger out at me! Just don't hurt him!" I blurted out. I regretted it a lot but I also didn't. I would do anything for him. _Anything._

Fine. Be here tomorrow. 10pm sharp. And don't even think about telling anyone."

Then, he pushed me out and slammed the door in my face.

**The next day...**

I sat at the table next to America. We ate breakfast like usual but today there was this feeling in the air that made me scared of breakfast. Maybe it was the fact that my mother was gone or maybe it was the fact that my father kept glaring daggers at me every few moments. But there was a sickly feeling deep down in my stomach.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and retreating to my room.

I was only a few feet away from my room until I bumped into someone. I saw it was a guard.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, seconds later looking up at his amazing green eyes. Suddenly I felt something weird in my stomach. It wasn't that sickly feeling, maybe more of a spark. "I'm sorry, your highness." He said, bowing. "No need for formalities. I was just heading to my room." I replied. He moved out of the way and I walked to my room.

My hand gripped the handle to the door. I could do this. For Maxon. I entered his study. He smiled at me but instead of his eyes being warm and welcoming, they were cold and evil. He stood and walked over. It was like he was the only thing he saw. It was like life was in slow motion, life wanting me to fear what was coming longer. It was like every step he took there was a hollow echo surrounding the room, filling my ears. He walked up, and slapped me across the face so hard, I fell to the ground. I touched the side of my face, feeling the sharp pain.

"I can't cane you because that would be too obvious due to your dresses, though I can still do this." And with a quick swing, he slapped me with the back of his hand. "I knew keeping you was a miastake." He slapped me again. He raised his arm to swing again until being interrupted by the alarms sounding. He ran to the fireplace and pushed a button that led to the safe room. He dashed in, locking the door behind him. I banged on the door begging to be let in, still dazed from the pain. "Help! Please! Please..." the pain quickly fell over me and I fell. I was about to get up until the door to the office swung open. I looked over and saw it wasn't a maid or a guard. It was a rebel.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around me. I was on an isolated street. There was a note next to me.

_You're lucky that soldiers chased us. You would've been dead, though you will probably die soon anyways. Have fun looking like someone else, princess. Tell anyone who you are and you die along with those you love. _

I got up and walked around until I found a city. There were people walking around. I looked at a window and saw my normal brown hair was blonde. I kept looking at my reflection until something inside caught my eye. The report was on. There was a crowd gathering around me, all looking at the screen.

"Hello, Illea. Tonight, I have some terrible news for you. Due to the recent rebel attack, our dear princess Sophia was killed." There were gasps around me. The screen turned to the royal family. America and Maxon were in tears and were holding onto each other. Mother was crying and holding onto father while he just looked annoyed. He always hated me. He thought I was just a thing that got in the way of his work. He hated that I was creative and inventive. And I always hated him. He never spent time with me and when I tried learning on how to work with them and help them, he'd just push me away. He never looked at me like a person, like his own damn child. He looked at me like a stupid, idiotic person that couldn't do anything except annoy him.

I looked around. People were in tears. And others, were on the verge of breaking down. "Did people really like her that much?" I asked. "People adored her. We thought that maybe she could be a change, though many think Princess America is that change, we thought she could do so much. The fact that she didn't talk much and wasn't a petty little rich girl made us have hope for her. Many believed the reason those damned rebels didn't do much worse was because of her. She was like a refreshing light that many looked up to in darkness. And now... now... she's gone." One said. I wish I could thank them all for beleiving in me but those words kept ringing in my head.

_Tell anyone who you are and you along with those you love die. _

I sighed and walked out of the crowd. What do I do? Am I going to be an eight forever now? If I do tell anyone who I am will they believe me? Question flooded my head leaving me little time to think when someone grabbed me and put a gun to my head.


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a moment to register what was happening. "Give me some food and she lives!" The man yelled. He pushed the cold metal of the gun onto the temple of my head. I saw straight ahead of us was the food truck from the palace. "Let the girl go." A guard said. I looked over at him and saw his green eyes. It was _that_ guard. We locked eyes and that feeling in my stomach returned but was quickly replaced with fear again as he pushed the gun into my head more, hurting it. Then, there was a loud bang. The grip on me was loosened and I realized, he shot the man who took me hostage.

"Thank you." I breathed. "No problem." He replied. "Uh, What's your caste? I mean, not to be rude or anything but.." "I guess I'm an eight... I was just recently abandoned..." I replied sadly. "Well, uh, would you like a job at the palace? It's the least I could do." I nodded excitedly and got in the back of the truck. When we arrived, I was given a maids uniform and my first job was to help prepare dinner for the royal family.

When I was preparing the vegetables, I saw a familiar face. "Hi I'm new here, and uh I was wondering if you could help me out." I came up with a lame excuse to talk to her. "Oh hi! I'm Malory what do you need help with?" I kept coming with stupid things that I was 'confused' about and eventually we started talking for fun. Soon, dinner was done and it was time for them to eat. "What's your name?" She asked. "Taylor..." I said. We continued talking until someone came up to me. "Excuse me, Miss Taylor, can you go pick up some of the plates." I nodded and walked out. There, I saw America and Maxon sitting next to each other talking. I miss them so much and it hasn't even been a week. I wonder how the rest of my life is going to be like.


End file.
